


Best Republic Spy? Yeah Right.

by Trishata96



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Background Relationships, Humour, Inspired by a bug, Other, Theron's Jacket, au elements, laundry mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishata96/pseuds/Trishata96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So in the patch introducing Chapter ten of KOTFE, I logged into find my sith's armour had completely changed colour, then this plot bunny happened and then the brief drabble.</p><p>Theron may be one of the best SIS Agents, a damn good shot and highly talented at slicing. But everyone has their flaws. Like when it comes to the laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Republic Spy? Yeah Right.

**Author's Note:**

> So this features my Sith Warrior, Pahket Akara and my Chiss Bounty Hunter Tietjen Lok. Pahket is the Outlander, Tietjen joined the Alliance and was in hiding for the past five years, he's also enjoying a nice steady relationship with a certain SIS Agent.

Theron gently hummed to himself as he went over the latest reports from his contacts. Mumuring a 'morning handsome' as a cup of caffa was put infront of him and a peck placed on his cheek. Tietjen chuckled and perched his chin on his head, squashing the spiked part of Shan's hair, fingers toying with long strands.

"So, anything interesting spy stuff? Or embarrassing blackmail, like Arcann collects My Little Gizka figurines? Or is that Lana?" Theron spluttered hot caffa up his nose as tried to fight back the laughter at the image of either force user playing with those abominations, a robotic arm holding a teacup, pinky out as he had a tea party with them. As he snorted and bit down on his hand to stop waking the whole of the base up, Tietjen quickly took the hot drink off him and handed him a tissue. After fighting the laughter down he glanced up at the grinning Chiss.

"Okay, how long have you been holding onto that one Etje?" He chortled as Lana walked in with some extra datapads shaking her head in amusement at the grins they both wore.

"A week. And you looked like you needed waking up. So is there actually anything interesting or is it all boring ways to say, we got nothing?" He absent mindly picked a pad up and tried to read it, nose scrunching up slightly as he tried to read it before pretending to doze off. Theron sighed as he plucked it from his hand.

"Well I do have something interesting for you dear." That got the Chiss' attention as he stood up and moved into Shan's line of sight. He was about to tell him the good news, that he'd managed to finally track one of Tietjen's crew down but a yell from the war room entrance stopped that.

"THERON SHAN!" Oh no...what had he done? That was all that raced though his mind at the angry tone that somehow managed to retain the eloquent sound of the imp noble accent. And he'd be honest, Darth Venator, the Empire's Wrath AKA Pahket Akara scared the living bantha out of him. Sure the woman was as far from a stereotypical Sith Lord, though she was far from a Jedi standard. Speaking of her, Pahket was storming over, strangely not in her usual armour but a loose robe. In her hands were two bundles of red material. Tietjen just took one look, looked at Theron before mouthing 'sorry' before moving out of the pureblood's way.

There was an audible gulp from him as orange eyes drilled into his as the Sith stopped just at his desk before throwing the bundles of fabric onto the desk before crossing her arms. Theron quickly analysed them, still clueless as to what exactly he'd done. Then it hit him...to his left was his trademark red jacket. To his right was Pahket's light grey armour....well what should have been light grey armour. It was now the same shade of red as his jacket. He hadn't...oh dear...he had.

He vaguely remembered tiredly throwing his jacket into one of the laundry drums in the base's landurette and not bothering to make sure it wasn't already taken. He knew Pahket had been down there, throwing her armour in to get rid of Rakghoul muck gathered by recruiting Lokin. He also remembered not checking if the machine hadn't already been taken. Theron Shan was currently a dead man breathing.

The impatient tapping of a heeled boot brought him back to the present day, where a Sith Lord, currently host to Valkorian, was glaring at him in such a way that screamed, 'I'm considering slicing you into pieces with my lightsaber'.

"I...okay this is completely my fault. Though I thought Sith liked wearing red?" He tried to joke, though the glare just intensified and behind Pahket, Tietjen mimed being hung. Lana, Lana was just hiding a small smirk behind a datapad.

"Shan. In case you haven't noticed it somewhat clashes with my skin colour. Now you caused this, you can fix it." With that Pahket sharply turned on her heel and strode out back to her quarters.  When they were sure their Commander was gone, sniggers began erupting around the war room. Theron sighed and pulled up the holonet, hopefully there was someway to get the red out or redye it, for his sake he really hoped so.


End file.
